


The Weight of Summer

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: A hot and sticky summer’s night.





	The Weight of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shiritori, on the [writetomyheart LJ comm](https://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/). My starting words were: "with one look.

With one look of Saitou’s glazed over golden eyes, Sanosuke was shuddering. It was a hot summer night, but they had no space between them, the air thick with their scent as Saitou let out a groan, arching, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“S-Sanosuke…” Saitou gasped, blunt nails digging into Sano’s arms and he let his head drop down to Saitou’s shoulder. It was so hot, but he couldn’t stop moving, breathing heavily as he pushed into Saitou, over and over and over again. 

“Just a little more, Sa-Saitou…” Sanosuke bit down on his lips, eyes screwed shut, hips grinding into Saitou’s tightness. 

Golden eyes were wide open again, and then Saitou was arching with a strangled cry and Sanosuke didn’t hold himself back anymore, pushing and grinding and snapping his hips as the tightness increased around his aching cock. 

Sanosuke stilled, biting back his own cries as he buried himself deep, his cock twitching as he spilled and slumped down on Saitou. The air was thick and Sanosuke’s ears were ringing as they both panted and the last of their moans left them. 

“Sanosuke…” Saitou whispered, licking at his lips and Sano had to force himself to roll off, his muscles still straining, grasping for control. “Thank you…” 

He grinned, looking over at Saitou, barely able to draw in enough air. “Always so polite, after beggin’.” 

“And you, always so crass…” Saitou said, his air of cool indifference settling back in, but at least he looked satisfied. 

That was enough for Sanosuke as he laid on his back, grinning and twisting his fingers through Saitou’s short, damp hair. The fireworks would be starting soon, loud and bright in the sky, all terrible reminders for Saitou. Reminders of cannon fire and rifles. 

For now, however, Saitou was satisfied and fading off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A little touch of sadness there at the end! I love these two, let me know if you do, too!


End file.
